


Six Times Nick Tried To Get Captain Renard's Attention and One Time He Did

by dragongummy



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, awkward touching, ish, like...one or two cuss words, sexual desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has started to find his boss more and more interesting. So he tries to find excuses to see, talk and touch him. Title says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times Nick Tried To Get Captain Renard's Attention and One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> .....Spoilers up to 2x13 or whatever has aired up to now. I REALLY LIKE THESE TWO AND SEAN RENARD IS MY BOO. Tried to capture their characters, though I probably didn't.

**1.**

Nick catches the elevator. He's timed it perfectly, knowing when Renard goes to grab a quick bite to eat, about when he takes his coffee breaks and how often he has to go to the bathroom. And when he leaves to go home. He's not stalking him, he's just a concerned party. That's all.

So he's on the elevator with Renard, who briefly glances at him and nods, "Detective." Nick nods back.

"Captain." The elevator ride is quiet and Renard pulls out his phone to check a message. When the elevator door dings open, Nick catches Renard's sleeve before he steps out. Renard's brow raises and he glances at his hold on his arm.

"You need something, Detective Burkhardt?" Nick takes one step closer, just enough to make Renard look confused and take a small step back. The space between them is electric and Nick realizes his mouth is open and he has to close it. Renard is looking down at him with those gorgeous green hooded eyes.

"Call me Nick," he says. He sees Renard white knuckling his phone, while his face is still. He lightly shakes his hold off. Was he mad?

"Good night, Detective." Renard's voice is guarded and his gaze drops back down to his phone before he stalks off into the parking deck to find his car.

**2.**

Hank is prattling on about something, he's not sure. Something about a man wearing tights urinating on a car. Or maybe a janiter drunkenly reading his rights in a bar. Something like that. Nick can't concentrate because his Captain was doing one of the most distracting things he's ever witnessed. He's sitting a mere two feet or so away from them on the edge of his desk. He's so tall, has to bend to hug and hear everyone. So he sits on his desk. It's a relaxed pose that he only shows in front of the two of them and Nick has to refrain from smiling.

But the problem was his shirt and pants. Mostly his pants. Nick knew Renard took care of his body, but the shirt was tight in his current position and outlined his chest. But his pants. Tight around his thighs, leading to a sizable bulge below his belt. His legs were so long, bent and still his feet were able to touch the floor and cross. And Renard's hand was placed on the inside of one of his thighs. It was as carefree as he would ever see his Captain. 

And he knew he was staring. So he glanced up.

Right into Renard's gaze. Oh shit. Shit on a stick. Oh monkey balls. 

Then Renard stands and resumes his seat behind the desk. Hank finishes up his briefing and Renard dismisses them both, but not before Renard gives him a motion to stay behind. Hank nudges him and hums, 'mmm'. Nick stares at the ground.

"Is there something you need to say to me, Nick?" And his heart skips a beat at how his name sounds when Renard says it. 

"No, sir." Renard crosses his legs (so long, Jesus) before waving his hand for him to leave.

Nick rushes out with a flush on his face.

**3.**

"This could blow up into major crimes, sir. I think you should at least come take a look at the crime scene with us." Renard didn't even look up from what he was writing before he was flipping through some more papers on his desk.

"Take Sergeant Wu and Hank with you," he simply says. The crease between Renard's eyebrows is deeper than usual, which only meant he was a little more stressed than usual.

"But sir," Nick continues carefully, "this has just turned into a serial killer case. Fourth body dropped this month. The press will be all over it and we could use the extra eyes." Even though Nick knew exactly what killed those people, he wanted Renard to step out of the office and see him in work. Everyone in the office says that no one can compete with Renard's skills.

Renard slams the papers on the desk so suddenly that Nick jumps.

"I can _handle_ the press. And you have all the man power you need," his motions towards the officers roaming the precinct," right here in this building. I have other things I need to attend to, but call if you've got any real leads." He stands, takes long strides and is almost out the door to his office.

"Then you find those leads, Nick. And you squeeze them. Okay?" Nick nods and he recieves a pat on the shoulder. He places a hand on Nick's lower back to usher him out of his office (Nick's stomach flutters) before he closes the door and locks it.

Then Renard is gone.

**4.**

It's pouring. Has been most of the week. Two weeks, actually. But Nick loved Portland. In some odd ways he loved the rain. And he loved watching Renard watch the rain. He'd been sitting at his desk talking to Hank about where he should take Juliette to dinner (because she's pissed at him again). Hank was telling him to just buy her flowers and take her to Chili's when he saw Renard out of the corner of his eye standing at the window gazing out onto the street.

"How romantic, Hank." He stands. "I'll be right back," he taps Hank's desk as he walks by and knocks on the Captain's door. 

"Come in, Detective." There's that _Detective_ thing again. He steps in and closes the door before taking a place next to Renard by the window. Umbrellas opened everywhere, but no one in a rush. It's refreshing to see a place that everyone knows each other and just moves along. They're all used to the rain and know their way around town to not worry about it.

"I hate the rain," he lies. Tries to start up a conversation. To his surprise, Renard bites.

"I like it, actually." Nick steals a glance at him. Renard's eyes follow the people on the streets and the moving cars and bikers. "It's just enough rain to be relaxing but not enough to be annoying. I find that the rain is the only thing that settles me these days." It's more than just a win for Nick. Captain Sean Renard is a very private man. No one knows where he goes, what he does in his free time, if he's dating anyone, if he watches the football games on Sundays or even what he's thinking half the time. He's a closed book. Doesn't let anyone in and is completely fine with being alone.

"And why are you unsettled these days, sir?" He says it slowly and cautiously. And Nick realizes that his shoulder is touching Renard's and he wants to step even closer. To see if he's as built as he _knows_ he is. Renard makes an almost inaudible sigh before stepping away from him.

"Just this and that," he says quietly. And he grabs his coat and bag before heading to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Detective."  And he's gone. Again.

Nick watches Renard from the window as he walks without an umbrella to the cafe across the street.

**5.**

He knows Renard has been without a car for the past few days. 

"Must be in the shop," Wu had shrugged.

It had been drizzling out by the time they had all called it a day from pulling overtime every day that week. Might as well go out for drinks. A couple of the guys were going to go out to a local bar and Nick had already called Juliette and told her he was going to be coming home later. Renard had walked out with them but turned the other way and just started to walk, pulling his collar around his neck. 

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later at the bar, okay?" Hank grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing, man? Leave the man alone. You know he needs his 'me time'." Nick puffed out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Why have you been so up and personal with him recently anyway? Working a case without me or something?" When Nick opens his mouth to argue, Hank continues.

"I know you're not, man. But what gives? Get off Captain's back. Just let him enjoy his Friday night with..." He's watching the Captain's back as he walks away with an bemused expression, " With whatever he does on a Friday night. Okay?" 

"Look, Hank. I don't know if I'm up for drinks tonight. Maybe I should just go home and rest?" He offers it as an excuse. A crappy one too and Hank knows it.

"You totally just dodged me, Nick." He raises his hand once again to stop him from arguing. "I get it, believe me. I find him... _interesting_ too. We all do. But he's not one to share what he's going through. Just leave him be. He's your boss." Nick is staring at Hank.

"Go home, man," he pats Nick's shoulder before jogging to catch up with the guys.

\----------------------

Renard just wants to get home to the only thing waiting for him there; a glass of wine. Maybe go out on the balcony and smoke a cigar while listening to Neil Young. 

"Hey." It catches him off guard and he reaches for his gun without hesitation. But it's just Nick. Pulled up beside him in his car with the window rolled down. Driving slowly beside him to match his pace.

What now?

_________________________

"Do you need a ride home? I feel kinda bad just watching you walk home in the rain while I'm in my car." _Just say yes. Ask for help. Show me_ something. But Renard just lowers his hand from his gun holdster (instinct, maybe? Nick feels a pang of something in his chest) and bows his head at him a little.

"I'd rather walk. Drive safely." 

Nick drives away and can't stop himself from looking at Renard's retreating figure in the review mirror.

**6.**

Nick is semi delighted, semi frightened when he's been ordered by a higher power to stay stationed at Renard's house,  _with Renard still there,_ for the night. There's a cop car in the street and two shields outside his front door.

Delighted because he's in _Renard's_ flat and he's seeing _Renard's_ things and seeing what _Renard_ does when he's just at his home. Because his Captain wears a plain white t-shirt and loose silk purple bottoms around his house. And the shirt is too tight and Nick can see _everything_ and he's even more built than he thought.

Frightened because someone's been making pretty serious threats against his Captain's life the past 48 hours. Enough to have police protection on his house and person while the rest of the precinct is out looking for this guy. Also because he's grasped he's alone with Renard and he can't tell if Renard is okay with that or not. His poker face is beyond admirable. It's like he ordered his face that way and someone stuck it on, never faltering.

Renard doesn't sleep at all while he's there. He just sits as far away from Nick on the opposite side of the couch while turning on old James Bond flicks. And Renard isn't even watching them. He's staring out the window into the night while rubbing his thumb over the brim of his glass of wine. He liked that Renard drank wine. 

"Worried, sir?" He asks sleepily at around four in the morning. Renard turns to look at him, not appearing even a little tired.

"Just thinking," he says. He gets up and finishes off his glass before taking it over to his sink (which mind you was placed on an island that was huge in the middle of his huge kitchen).

"About what, sir?" Renard is walking towards what he assumes is his room.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about. Get some rest, Nick."

Nick has to push down his frustration. Maybe he should just stop trying. Hank was right.

The Captain didn't let anyone in.

 

****One Time He Did****

Nick was pushing through the crowd, flashing his badge left and right at anyone who tried to slow him down. He ducked under the yellow tape and rushed over to Hank who was kneeling over a body.

"How is he?" Hank looked up at him.

"The Captain took this poor son of a you-know-what down when he tried to escape. We think he was following up on a lead on his own, guess he thought it was going to be a dead end anyway." Hank stood up with a glint of pride in his eyes. Nick knew the feeling. "He grilled this guy until he confessed to the murders, then returned fire when he pulled a gun on him." He paused before smirking.

"Our Cap got off seven shots into the guy before he even fired _one_. He's good, Nick." Nick almost smiled.

"But how is he?" Hank sighed.

"Took one slug in the shoulder, but he's built like a brick house. He'll be fine." Hank waved him off in the direction of the ambulance, which Renard was sitting on the bumper in the back. A medic was finishing up wrapping him up.  
"..for a couple weeks, okay?" He heard the medic say. "Repeat after me, Captain. No. More. Gun. Fights. For. A. Couple. Weeks. Do you think you can manage that?" Renard cocks his head to the side. The motion was almost impossible to detect, but Nick was zeroed in. It was a child like, almost innocent notion and Nick smiled despite himself. Despite driving like a bat out of hell to get here. Despite leaving Juliette confused at the dinner table at the fanciest restaurant in Portland when he said it was an emergency.

"Hey, Captain." Renard is looking at him now, and Nick likes it. Likes it when Renard is _actually_ noticing him and not looking through him or at a spot just over his shoulder. "You shot him pretty good, I think." Renard tilts his head down and a small smile is there.

"I tried. Maybe a little too hard." Nick shakes his head and takes a spot next to Renard. Renard scoots to his left a little bit to give them each a little more room.

"Does it hurt?" Nick whispers. Renard shrugs.

"Sure," is his curt reply.

"I care, you know." Nick closes his eyes because he can't let those gorgeous green eyes distract him now, not when he's finally going to say what he needs to say. "I care probably too much. You're my boss, and I get that, sir. But I've been working with you for years and I don't know anything about you and I thought you were a friend. And I know that it's unprofessional to want to be close with your Captain. But I don't care. That's why I try to start small talk in the elevator. And why I want you to call me Nick, and why I ask you to come on the field to work with us. And why I offer you rides home in the rain and why I do all the stuff that I do that I know you don't like because you don't like talking about anything but I just, I just-" He's babbling, he sounds like a complete moron and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter because he feels his face burn with embarrassment.

"I don't know if you're oblivious or just don't like it, but I care about you as a person, Captain. And I don't know or really care if that makes you uncomfortable because I just want to be closer to you." There, he said it. It sounded all kinds of corny and chick flicky and it just didn't sound like him _at all_. But he just needed him to _understand_.

There's a silence and for a moment, Nick thinks he blew it. He's pushed him further away. Then there's an arm around his shoulder, Renard's good arm. It's draped across his back and Renard feels so strong and Nick just feels so safe that he's suffocating under it all. Nick catches Hank looking from afar, one eyebrow raised and a quirky smile tugging on one side of his mouth.

Nick turns to look at Renard. Who's staring at him. Really looking at him and it's like a light has _bing_ 'ed in his eyes. Renard's eyes flicker to the side and he's squinting through the misting rain.

"Nick, call me Sean." Nick wants to scream and cry and throw up from the happiness that blooms in his chest. But he contains himself and carefully places a hand on Renard's wrist. He feels Renard's fingers twitch for an instant but he keeps his arm slung around his shoulder.

"Thanks for caring."

**Author's Note:**

> SIX times instead of FIVE! Hohohohho I'm so clever -shoots own foot-


End file.
